1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording control device and a recording control method for controlling a recording apparatus that records images.
2. Related Art
To save recording paper (recording medium), there is an apparatus that performs recording on a recording paper by deleting blank portions included in a recording object document (for example, refer to JP-A-6-038001). According to the apparatus described in JP-A-6-038001, when a predetermined number or more of consecutive blank lines each of which is one line extending in the width direction of a recording medium and is entirely blank, they are deleted and the remainder is recorded.
In a recording apparatus, settings relating to various operations in addition to the above-described blank portion deletion are possible, and for example, a recording direction (the relationship between the orientation of a recording medium and the orientation of a recording object document) can be optionally set. However, when the recording direction is changed, as a matter of course, the orientations and positions of blanks on the recording object document also change accordingly, so that settings relating to the blank portions to be deleted must be made again.
In other words, the function for eliminating blank portions for saving the recording medium is influenced by the contents of the settings relating to other functions, so that in conjunction with the change in the settings relating to other functions, consistency with the setting relating to the function for eliminating blank portions must be confirmed. Therefore, each time a setting is changed, an operation for confirming other settings is necessary, and the procedures of a setting change became complicated.